emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7834 (25th May 2017)
Plot Victoria brings Robert and Aaron a housewarming gift and inquires why the party is cancelled. As Lydia cleans Home Farm, Rebecca sneaks out of the house with a suitcase, leaving behind two envelopes on the dining table. Today would've been Holly's birthday and Pete pulls out of a shift at the farm so overworked Moira forgoes her break and heads back out to work. Adam helps Aaron and Robert move the last of their possessions into Mill Cottage and asks if he can stay with them for a bit but Aaron doesn't think it's a good idea. When Adam leaves, Aaron asks Robert what he cancelled the party to talk about. Robert doesn't tell Aaron the truth and instead they head upstairs. The Glazier arrives at the church to install Ashley's stained glass window. Faith brings exhausted Moira a bunch of flowers that have delivered for her. Rebecca calls in at the farmhouse to hand Debbie a list of contacts for the business and advises her to find an investor. Debbie suggests Rebecca could afford a decent car and they could start over but Rebecca reveals she's going away for good. Robert stops kissing Aaron and tells his partner he loves him but there is something he needs to know. He drops the bombshell that he slept with Rebecca. Aaron is destroyed by Robert's revelations although Robert protests it was just one time and it was nothing like it was when they were cheating behind Chrissie's back. Aaron walks out. Debbie insists Ross isn't worth leaving for and is surprised that even Lawrence isn't aware of Rebecca's impending departure. Aaron is shattered to learn Chas knew Robert cheated on him whilst he was in prison. Robert states that he can't be weak as he has to be strong for Aaron and reminds Aaron he has also broken promises. Moira looks at the flowers from Hannah and is unsteady as she gets back to her feet. Aaron blames Robert and Rebecca for him assaulting Kasim but Robert reminds him it was his temper that got him sent down. Aaron questions how Robert could do it. Robert explains he though he had lost him and it hurt. Aaron demands to know every detail of Robert and Rebecca. Debbie encourages Rebecca to tell her family whatever she is keeping from them and then decide if she wants to leave. Sam goes for a drink with Lydia. Robert recalls how he slept with Rebecca as he wanted to hurt Aaron. After some prodding from Aaron, Robert confesses that he got Rebecca pregnant but she had an abortion. Aaron can't believe what he's hearing. Rebecca returns to Home Farm and tells Chrissie she's done something really stupid. She admits to Chrissie that she's pregnant - with Robert's baby. Aaron questions what Robert was thinking. Robert admits he was getting blackmailed so that's why he thought they should get away for a while but lying to him was getting harder and harder. Aaron removes his wedding ring and tells Robert they aren't married - they never were. He orders Robert to leave and sits alone heartbroken. Faith approaches Adam and tells him that Moira is working herself into the ground and he should help her out. Adam tries to ring Moira but there's no answer. Meanwhile, at the farm, Moira lays face down in a barn. Aaron grabs the neck of a broken bottle and stares at it. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Glazier - David Walker Locations *Mill Cottage Flat 1 - Front garden, downstairs rooms and Aaron and Robert's bedroom *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, yard and barn *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,720,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes